


潘多拉的猫

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 前情：梦见了人类和电脑（机器人）的双边会谈。引申44系列的后传。本文意在描述一个未来语境下的困境：碳基生命是否因其“天然产生”的特性而天然高于硅基体“生命”？若二者之间确有等级之分，谁又能保证这种定级不会被打破？在协商中试图解决此问的双方，各自基于不同的立场。要重新分配利益，绝非易事。无人知晓盒子里的猫究竟是死是活。无人知晓打开盒子放出来的东西究竟是福是祸。





	潘多拉的猫

**Author's Note:**

> 真的能投原创类吗……总之试一试

在第三次世界大战结束后的数年间，整个地球都处于百废待兴的状态。

残酷的、世界性的战争，使得人类的个体数量锐减。如此一来，在进行战后重建工作时，工人供不应求，各地均出现了“招工难”“用工荒”的窘境。

虽然急需改变劳动力不足的困境，但是，若只是简单粗暴地提倡增加新生人口，对当时资源紧张、民生凋敝的社会而言，并不是一种明智的做法。

并不像蜘蛛天生就会结网，此时的人类还不能通过自然生殖的方式遗传真正“技术性”的记忆。这就意味着，人类在从出生到成年期间，往往需要花费大量的时间进行学习、训练，才有可能能够胜任各种具有技术性的工作。

若想培养出新一批的（下一代的）技术性人才，则同时也必然需要有相应的师资力量。这将会分散一部分原本可以投入战后重建工作的劳动力，从而减缓发展速度。

为了尽可能的节省人力、提升效率，“人工智能”这一新兴事物便以极快的速度蓬勃发展，站上了时代的舞台。

最初是为了让珍贵的劳动力从抚育下一代的繁重责任中获得解放，在战后初期，人工智能多数是被赋予了教师和家务的工作。

但是，人类很快便发现了利用人工智能机器人参与工作的高效性和节能性——尤其是不需要付给它们工钱。至于驱动所需的重要能源——电力，则可以由自然界的免费资源——太阳和风获得源源不断的补给。

于是，人工智能机器人的进化，在短短十年内便达到惊人的地步。

  


（人类小组讨论）

“光有我们这些——人，在这自说自话，有啥用？”李牧天显出觉得无趣的表情，甚至伸了个懒腰。

  


（人、机双边会谈）

黄瑾举手，“我有疑问——是针对硅基一方的。”

『请说。』

“从这场会议开始，到现在为止，和我们——人进行对话的，你方，就只有你一个吗？请明确回答——‘是’？或‘否’？”

『是。』

“这是否表示全世界只有你这一个硅基个体，而没有其他硅基个体？”

『否。』


End file.
